


Логово белого человека

by Lala_Sara



Category: The Lair of the White Worm (1988)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 19:23:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4112200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lala_Sara/pseuds/Lala_Sara





	Логово белого человека

***

\- Слушай, не знаю, как ты, но я умираю от голода. Может быть, перекусим по дороге? – Вопрос Джеймса перекликнулся с его собственной мыслью. Да, как раз об этом он только что думал, ощупывая языком свои новые зубы – неплохо бы опробовать их на ком-нибудь. Он усмехнулся и ответил:

\- Почему бы и нет.

\- Отлично, - довольно откликнулся лорд Д’Амптон и переключил скорость, случайно (случайно ли? хм…) обнажив всё ещё зудящую коленку Ангуса. Вместе с двумя рваными ранами. Ну, не больно-то и хотелось дальше скрывать, - пожал Флинт мысленно плечами и плотоядно посмотрел на перекосившееся лицо Джеймса.

Тут надо отдать должное реакции его лордшества, потому как он тут же съехал на обочину и остановил машину.

\- Нам надо погово… - начал было он, но у Ангуса не было настроения «поговорить», у Ангуса проснулся зверский аппетит. В буквальном смысле зверский. Хотя, он почувствовал, зубы у него отрасли совсем короткие, зато очень удобные, до этого он всё время думал, как это они ухитряются впиться в тебя зубами длинной с твой палец. Так что длина зубов его ничуть не смутила. Он аккуратно пристроился к шее почему-то совсем не сопротивляющегося Д’Амптона и, почувствовав на языке теплую вязкую субстанцию, от наслаждения закрыл глаза.

Надо вам сказать, что с тех пор, как дура-лаборантка сообщила ему о том, что перепутала склянки, он всерьёз так и не думал. Постоял у зеркала, проверил, отросли ли клыки, спокойно сел в машину… Возможно, трансформация давно уже стучалась к нему в сознание, но он упорно отгонял мысли о ней. И когда его поставили перед фактом, она просто заполнила весь его мозг, без остатка. Ангус не знал, да ему сейчас это было, по меньшей мере, безразлично, чувствовали ли себя также мать девочек и констебль Эрни. Наверняка нет, потому что помимо чисто животной жажды у них был ещё и зов хозяев – леди Сильвии и собственно Белого Червя. Даже если трансформация и происходила всё это время, он не чувствовал никакого зова, исходящего от этих двух – он же преспокойно их укокошил. И сейчас его мысли были заняты только одним – самим собой. Как ему хорошо, как ему вкусно. По сути, он будет безобидной змеей – никаких тебе злодейских ритуалов, никаких выкрутасов вроде проделок леди Сильвии. Я маленькая безобидная змейка, - думал он, обвивая податливое тело Джеймса. Это было, безусловно, эротическое ощущение – удовлетворение, насыщение, он просто светился радостью и любовью. Он любил Д’Амптона, за то, что тот не сопротивлялся, за то, что тихо постанывал, за то, что его руки вцепились ему в спину, ещё теснее прижимая Ангуса к источнику его наслаждения. Кровь Джеймса была на вкус не просто соленой, в ней был привкус сырого камня, степного ветра, смущения, готовности, секса, но совсем не было страха. И за это он его тоже любил. Наконец наслаждение достигло высшей точки и, содрогнувшись от этого чувства, он отвалился от Джеймса обратно на своё сиденье. Во рту всё ещё стоял запах крови, но теперь он не казался ему таким вкусным, да и всякие привкусы потеряли значение. Теперь его от запаха крови даже слегка подташнивало. Зубы – он проверил языком – втянулись обратно, в голове билась вполне человеческая мысль – что же я наделал?

\- Что же я наделал? – повторил он её вслух и уставился на Д’Амптона. Который почему-то преспокойно улыбался.

\- Ну, теперь-то мы поедем перекусим? Ты вытянул из меня не меньше пинты крови, мне срочно нужно что-нибудь кроветворное, - он протянул руку, и очень медленно, но до Ангуса всё-таки дошло, что он просит его фляжку со скотчем. Он автоматически протянул её Джеймсу. Вернувшийся человек думал в нем только одно – нужно срочно покончить с собой, а заодно покончить с Д’Амптоном, так как теперь тот также является опасностью для общества. Но его планам о двойном самоубийстве не суждено было даже оформиться окончательно, потому что лорд Джеймс Д’Амптон, опрокинув в себя крышечку «кроветворного» и заведя машину, как ни в чем не бывало вырулил на дорогу.

\- Уж не думаешь ли ты, что Д’Амптоны побеждали Белого Червя только ценой своего неуёмного героизма? Вот ты у нас – образчик неуемного героизма, и чем это кончилось? - Джеймс кивнул на всё ещё обнаженную коленку Ангуса.

\- Я не дурак, я заранее принял антидот, - гордо задрав голову, произнёс Флинт, всё ещё не понимая, к чему клонит его лордшество. – Не моя вина, что лаборантка подсунула вместо него средство от артрита.

\- Приношу глубочайшие извинения, - склонил голову Джеймс. – Тем не менее, хочу сообщить то, что ты наверняка уже заметил – у меня этот антидот в крови.

Мысли о двойном самоубийстве были отброшены. Значит он не мог заразить Д’Амптона. Чудесно, теперь груз свалился с его души. Он пока что не причинил никому никакого вреда (ну, не считая двух аккуратных дырочек на шее Джеймса и собственного смущения от эротических ощущений в направлении мужчины).

\- Ты должен меня убить, - заявил он безапелляционно.

\- За что? – поразился лорд Д’Амптон.

\- Пока я не покусал ещё кого-нибудь.

\- А ты ощущаешь такую потребность? – хмыкнул Джеймс.

\- Нет, - с сомнением протянул Флинт. – Но я вроде как сейчас… насытился…

Д’Амптон оторвал одну руку от руля и задрал на ней рукав. Запястье скрывалось за пластырем.

\- Не думай, что ты первый. Моя кровь работает антидотом. Это проверенный факт.

\- И… на ком ты это опробовал?

\- Сначала меня опробовала миссис Трент, - он показал на свою ногу, где, по всей видимости, также был пластырь. – К сожалению девочек, я успел разрубить её пополам, прежде чем ей удалось вкусить моего антидота. Потом, когда я понял, что мне не грозит превратиться в кусучую тварь, а мать девочек упокоилась с миром как человек, я решил не сопротивляться, когда Питерс решил мной позавтракать. Вряд ли мне удалось бы спасти леди Сильвию, но думаю, Эрни…

\- Нет, - покачал головой Ангус. – К его сожалению, он успел умереть прежде, чем ему дали возможность попробовать твоего антидота. И в этом моя вина.

\- Не вини себя. Если выбор стоял между ним и тобой, я предпочитаю тебя. Надеюсь девочки…

\- На всякий случай…

\- Тогда в больницу? Думаю, там есть столовая. И наверняка есть какой-нибудь кроветворный коктейль.

\- Может, мне стоит повести? Какой-то ты бледный.

\- Неудивительно. И мне кажется, ты был самым настойчивым, - осторожно дотронулся Джемс до своей шеи.

Они пересели, и Флинт покатил к больнице. Джеймс заснул. А Ангус думал о том, как всё-таки хорошо, что Джеймс Д’Амптон был первым, кого он укусил. Он же последним. А ещё то, какое у него мягкое и теплое лицо, когда он спит.

Пару раз по дороге он пугался, что жажда вернулась, потому что ему нестерпимо хотелось снова зарыться в эту соблазнительную выемку, открывшуюся, когда голова Джеймса откинулась набок во время сна. Но успокаивался, понимая, что, если это случится, если антидота было недостаточно, его первым порывом будет сделать как раз именно это, то есть снова присосаться к этому живительному источнику, а это приведет к поступлению новой порции антидота.

В общем, - вздохнул про себя Ангус Флинт, - всё сложилось в высшей степени удачно.

***

Интересно, - подумал Джеймс, - у него под килтом и правда ничего нет, как то принято? Мысль не показалась ему странной. Так же, как и то, что Ангус сидел на нем сверху. Он сам лежал в своей кровати, в Д’Амптон холле, из окна лился голубоватый свет, придававший коже Флинта неестественный оттенок. Он сидел на нем, закрыв глаза, как будто медитируя. А Джеймс думал – там, под этой нелепой шотландской юбкой, есть ли там белье, или Ангус, как истый шотландец, предпочитает традиционное ношение килта? Джеймсу надоело гадать, и он, сгорая от любопытства и, наверняка, предвкушения, осторожно поднял края килта, чтобы заглянуть под него…

Из-под килта выползла королевская кобра, но лорд Д’Амптон не растерялся и, приняв из рук Питерса факирскую дудочку, заиграл на ней. Почему-то звук, издаваемый ею, был звуком волынки, но это также не удивило Джеймса. Кобра заворожено покачивалась, и вскорости Д’Амптон не знал, то ли он гипнотизирует змею, то ли она – его.

Веки у него налились свинцом, губы ослабли, дудочка вывалилась из рук. Кобра, очнувшись, укусила его в живот с грохотом…

…посуды.

\- Питерс, ты прервал мой сон, - проворчал Джеймс, ворочаясь в постели.

\- Питерса здесь нет, - ответил ему голос Ангуса, аккомпанируемый звяканьем столового серебра. – Он ушёл по каким-то делам, велел принести тебе завтрак в постель.

Лорд Д’Амптон протёр глаза – он был в постели, в обычном виде, в каком он в неё ложится – в одних пижамных штанах. Флинт также не был слишком одет – на нем был только короткий мамин халат. Чёрт, - подумал Джеймс, - что же вчера произошло? Память упрямо зажималась, кроме только что прерванного сна он не помнил из вчерашнего вечера ничего, а сон наводил его на весьма забавные выводы…

\- Вообще-то, - присев на краешек постели с двумя чашками чая, произнёс Ангус. – я сам напросился у Питерса принести тебе завтрак. Мне нужно с тобой поговорить. Вчера было не особо до разговоров, понимаешь…

\- Вчера… А что было вчера? – заворожено приняв чашку, просипел Д’Амптон.

\- Да, мы вчера определенно перепили, - подтвердил его догадки Флинт. – Пей чай. Как утверждает Питерс, это ваше семейное средство от похмелья. Мне помогло.

Джеймс отпил. Гадость неимоверная, но в голову робко начала возвращаться память. Ах да, помолвка Ангуса и Мэри. Ангус остался ночевать у него, в маминой комнате, отсюда её халат. Чёрт, он ему жутко идёт… Джеймс встряхнул головой – наверняка это всего лишь отголоски этого странного эротического кошмара, ничего серьезного.

\- Так… О чем ты хотел поговорить?

\- Понимаешь… Я не слишком уверен насчёт Мэри… И мне не с кем об этом поговорить, кроме тебя.

Джеймс готов был выслушать. Ангус с той истории с Белым Червем стал для него очень близок…. Не настолько близок, как пыталось заставить его думать его подсознание, посылая подобные сны, но они очень сдружились. Д’Амптон разрешил ему копать где угодно и сколько влезет, притащил бюст Марка Карузия из опечатанного дома леди Марш и вовсе собирался выкупить весь Темплхауз, когда следствие перестанет его воспринимать как место преступления и наконец выставит на продажу, так как наследников у леди Сильвии не оказалось, чтобы подарить его Ангусу и Мэри, когда они поженятся. Разумеется, Мэри скорее всего откажется там жить, так как ей было слишком тяжело думать о том, что там год продержали её матушку, но для Флинта это было бы ценным приобретением, для его диплома по Мерсии.

\- Ты не хочешь на ней жениться вовсе или считаешь, что ещё рано? Насчёт второго – срок помолвки не ограничен – можешь тянуть, сколько тебе влезет.

\- В том-то и дело, что… Слушай, - Флинт отвел взгляд в сторону. – Что, если ты и Ева… Мне было бы гораздо легче, если бы мы в некотором роде стали братьями.

\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я женился на Еве?

\- Было бы здорово, мы женаты на двух сестрах… Послушай, вы всё равно с Евой… И ты обещал здесь остаться, так что… Ну хотя бы помолвка, как ты сказал, потом мы можем тянуть сколько угодно.

\- Хорошо, Ангус, я помолвлюсь с Евой, если, конечно, она не против, но только ради тебя. Хотя тебе не обязательно быть моим братом в законе, чтобы быть моим братом, если ты понимаешь, о чем я… Я… ты и так мне как брат.

\- Спасибо, - прошептал Флинт и, так и не заглянув ему в глаза, обнял. От этого объятия, от прикосновения шелка к его голой коже, он снова ощутил что-то, что подсознание упорно называло эротическим. Всё началось ещё тогда, когда Ангус проделал в его шее две удивительно аккуратных дырочки. Они заросли, но шрамы ещё напоминали о том ощущении. И теперь, Флинт в опасной близости к его шее, Джеймс снова, как и тогда, подался навстречу, и объятие получилось чуть менее дружеским, чем предполагалось.

\- Сэр, - прервал Питерс этот странный момент.

\- Да, Питерс?

\- Нам нужно поговорить.

\- Да, Питерс? – почему это сегодня с утра всем нужно с ним поговорить?

\- Наедине, сэр.

\- Я пойду соберусь, - удалился Ангус, так и не дав Д’Амптону поймать свой взгляд.

\- Ну, - вздохнул Джеймс, оставшись с управляющим наедине.

\- Я не мог не заметить, что ваши отношения с сэром Ангусом…

\- О, Питерс, я знаю, как это всё выглядит, но я тебя уверяю, что всё в рамках приличия.

\- О нет, сэр, зачем же в рамках? Было бы гораздо лучше, если бы эти самые рамки вам не мешали, - он хихикнул. - Сэр Ангус был бы очень ценным приобретением для нашей семьи. Полагаю, вам следует взять его на мое место.

\- Что?

\- О да, Джим, я ухожу на покой. После всей этой истории со змеями… Я хотел бы пожить в старой доброй Ирландии, откуда сэр Патрик изгнал эту заразу давным-давно. Хотелось бы покоя на старости лет…

\- Хорошо, я подыщу тебе замену.

\- Думаю, вы её уже нашли. Вам следует предложить это сэру Ангусу.

\- Хорошо, если ты настаиваешь, но почему он должен согласиться?

\- Потому что ваши отношения с ним…

\- Да дались тебе эти отношения! – Джеймса уже понесло. Мало того, что добрый старый верный Питерс уходил от него, так ещё его так называемые отношения с Флинтом были настолько прозрачны, наверняка даже горничные хихикают у них за спиной. Хотел бы он сам так хорошо понимать их с Ангусом отношения, как его челядь!

\- Сэр… Джим… Сынок… После смерти его лордшества меня так и подмывало тебя так назвать, но я хранил тайну столько, сколько было нужно. Я твой папа, Джим.

\- Час от часу не легче, - вздохнул Д’Амптон. – Я понимаю, почему ты хочешь на покой. Не беспокойся, я подберу тебе хороший дом умалишенных.

\- Эту историю рассказал мне лорд Д’Амптон, когда я получил предложение, от которого не смог отказаться. И теперь я перескажу её так, как запомнил. Остальное ты сможешь отыскать в записках твоих предков в запретном сейфе, вот ключ.

\- Ты сказал, что ключ от него потеряли много столетий назад и никто не помнит, что там находится.

\- Я солгал, - не покраснев, сознался Питерс. – Там находятся бумаги и прочие свидетельствования, касающиеся происхождения вашего рода. Род Д’Амптон ведет свою родословную от римского императора Марка Карузия.

\- Вот Ангус-то обрадуется. Я попаду в его диплом, - всё ещё продолжая думать, что психика его старенького дворецкого не вынесла приключения с Белым Червем, проворчал Джеймс.

\- Император был приверженец языческой веры, сейчас вы, конечно, знаете, какой, больше меня, но потом принял христианство. После отхода римской империи из Мерсии его потомки остались жить здесь, основав династию.

\- Ладно, может, в это я и верю, не такое уж и великое откровение, но при чем тут Ангус? Только из-за его дипломной работы?

\- Сэр Ангус весьма стоек к змеиному яду.

\- У меня вообще антидот в крови, - пожал плечами Джеймс.

\- Но вам следует поддерживать эту способность. Неизвестно, когда Белый Червь появится вновь.

\- Я пол-Стоунрика взорвал.

\- Этого может оказаться недостаточно. В общем, после победы над Червем проходило несколько поколений, и он неизменно появлялся снова.

\- Но сейчас его некому будет кормить.

\- Это тоже дело поправимое.

\- Ты пессимист, Питерс.

\- Я реалист. Славный сэр Джон тоже утверждал, что избавился от чудища навсегда.

\- О, Питерс… Ладно. Но что значит поддерживать эту способность, и при чем тут Ангус, в конце концов!

\- Сэр Ангус самый лучший кандидат на роль отца вашего наследника.

\- Отца… моего наследника? – определенно тут есть какой-то подвох, - подумал Джеймс. Отец моего наследника… Кто же тогда я сам моему наследнику, если его отцом будет Ангус? - Ты заговариваешься?

\- Отнюдь нет. Я твой отец. А лорд Д’Амптон, коего вы считали своим отцом…

\- Боже, ты и моя мама?

\- Тот, кого вы считали вашим отцом. Лорд Д’Амптон… был моим лучшим другом и… не побоюсь этого слова, больше, чем другом. Он женился на вашей приемной матушке, когда вы появились на свет, не мог же он объяснить всем, что он произвел ребенка на свет, так скажем… собственноручно, - Питерс хихикнул. Вообще, сдавалось Джеймсу, тот был основательно пьян. И либо подшучивал над ним, либо… либо он даже не знал, чем мог являться этот бред… Бред… Впрочем, о бреде… Не далее как позавчера ему снова приснился один и тот же повторяющийся с некоторых пор сон. Д’Амптон считал его не более чем бредом, но там он и правда был мамой новорожденного сына, который был он сам. Раньше ему казалось, что в этом сне он находится в лице своей собственной матери, но теперь понимал, что никаких физиологических изменений за собой там не замечал. Не пробовал кормить младенца грудью и вообще… Чувствовал себя вполне собой.

\- Его лордшество думал, что это как-то связано с Белым Червем, что-то указывало на то, что император Марк Карузий ещё до того, как перешел в христианство, перенял у него гермафродитизм.

\- Белый Червь вполне возможно обоепол и самооплодотворяется. Вот почему он так живуч.

\- Ну вот да, - кивнул Питерс. – Но насчёт того, что самооплодотворяется… Я вот думаю, а тогда зачем ему девственницы? Грхм…

\- Точно… Ева говорила, девственниц приносят ему живыми, всех прочих он просто ест. Значит он осеменяет девственниц, и они плодят новых червей… Но зачем тогда гермафродитизм?

\- Если девственниц не будет, он оплодотворит сам себя, - пожал плечами Питерс. – Кто знает. У Д’Амптонов тоже далеко не самооплодотворение, - он опять хихикнул. – Хотя тоже, полагаю, в крайнем случае… Но зачем нам крайний случай? Сэр Ангус такой… подходящий молодой человек… Да и мне уже пора на покой…

\- Почему я обязательно должен делать из него дворецкого?

\- Это традиция. Я тоже не собирался становиться управляющим, я, между прочим, окончил Галовэй.

\- А… как это происходит? – действительно, если всё это не такой уж и бред… Во всяком случае его сны всегда были не таким уж и бредом…

\- О, ты сам это узнаешь… В свое время, - хитро подмигнул Питерс. Джеймс поймал себя на том, что подумал о том, что надо бы уже привыкать называть его «папа». А своего покойного папу – «мама»? Ох… Ох… Ангус стоял в дверях.

\- Ангус? О… Сколько ты слышал?

\- Достаточно, чтобы понять, что я подходящий молодой человек. И, насколько я понял, не только для того, чтобы быть управляющим Д’Амптон холла.

\- Это просто звание домохозяйки, ничего позорного, - гаркнул, очевидно, передразнивая покойного лорда, Питерс. Ещё раз хихикнул, подмигнул Ангусу и удалился.

\- Что это с ним? – спросил Флинт, подходя к кровати, в которой, всё ещё в одних пижамных штанах, лежал Д’Амптон.

\- Он рассказывал мне одну маленькую семейную тайну… Ты согласился бы стать моим дворецким? Нет? Ну я так и знал, поехали к девочкам, я поговорю с Евой о помолвке, - выпалил на одном дыхании Джеймс и стал лихорадочно одеваться. Рядом с уже полностью одетым (слава богу, на нем были штаны, а не килт) Флинтом он чувствовал себя поразительно голым.

\- Вообще-то я бы с удовольствием стал твоим дворецким, - хихикнул Ангус. – Это не так уж и страшно. А что, Питерс уходит на покой и решил, что я буду ему хорошей заменой?

\- Да, к сожалению, он считает, что может отдать меня только в твои хорошие руки, никому другому он не доверяет… Да и я, признаться, тоже…

\- Ну, с подачей тебе завтрака в постель же я справился… Не думаю, что это так уж сложно – быть твоим слугой.

\- Слугой? – это слово вывернуло Джеймса наизнанку. Как-то традиции их семьи всё больше ему не нравились. Он всю жизнь считал своего отца своим слугой. Это как-то уже чересчур. Может, обойдёмся крайним случаем? Может, не нужен ему никакой «дворецкий»? Может, он обойдётся своими собственными силами? Или вовсе прервет этот дурацкий род, ведущий своё начало от идиотского римского императора.

\- Ах да, тебе это должно понравиться - Д’Амптоны ведут свой род от Марка Карузия, и где-то в этом доме есть этому подтверждения, - он посмотрел на ключ, который положил на прикроватный столик.

\- Потрясающе. И ты ещё сомневаешься, буду ли я приносить тебе завтрак в постель? Да я твои носки стирать буду! – Да, разумеется, диплом у этого гада на первом месте, - зло подумал Джеймс.

\- А ещё я могу родить ребенка, - добавил Д’Амптон мрачно. – Сам. Собственноручно. И для этого мне даже ты можешь не понадобиться. Но Питерс… Нет… *папа* сказал, что твои гены, устойчивые к яду, могли бы нам пригодиться. Потому что никогда не знаешь, когда эта белая кусучая тварь снова возродится.

\- Но у тебя и так антидот в крови…

\- Это и был мой аргумент. Не проканало. Тебе больше нечего возразить?

\- Я вовсе не против, чтобы я тебе понадобился. Хотя, конечно, если ты не хочешь… Но Питерс возможно прав… Я продержался без противоядия довольно долго, да и после – я говорил? Мои клыки выросли не больше чем на сантиметр. Думаю, мои гены очень даже полезны…

\- А ты не чувствуешь себя… бычком на случке? – потому что так себя Джеймс и чувствовал – коровой на случке. Как будто его заперли с быком в одном хлеву. Он присмотрелся к Ангусу – насколько опасно он выглядит? Но тот сидел, закрыв глаза, как будто медитируя.

\- Мы же не собираемся друг друга насиловать, - наконец сказал он. – Но я определенно не против того, чтобы провести с тобой всю оставшуюся жизнь. В каком бы то ни было статусе. Брата в законе или дворецкого… мне всё равно.

Чёрт, и чего он испугался? Ангус вовсе не походил на быка. Ну и что что мужчина… Уж со «змеёй» у него под килтом мы как-нибудь разберемся. В конце концов, род Д’Амптонов славился своим умением укрощать змей. И Питерс… папа прав – нельзя выпускать из семьи настоящего победителя Белого Червя, нужно блести репутацию рода. Но уж чего он точно не допустит – Джеймс сжал кулаки – это того, чтобы его сын называл своего отца слугой.

\- Лучше уж брат в законе, - сказал он, садясь рядом. – Долой дурацкие традиции, на дворе двадцатый век. Сегодня же попрошу у Евы её руки. Тогда ты перестанешь проситься в мои дворецкие?

Ангус улыбнулся, открыл глаза и, наконец, поймал взгляд Джеймса. Ну, - подумал Д’Амптон. – может, не сегодня… По крайней мере не раньше вечера.


End file.
